


[Podfic] Under the Influence

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of argyle4eva's story (part four of the Being Sherlock series.)</p><p> <i>The full moon makes werewolves squirrely – and cheeky vampires don't always help, either.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Influence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133527) by [argyle4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyle4eva/pseuds/argyle4eva). 



  
  
**Length:** 20 minutes 46 seconds  
**Sound Effects:** Wolves howling  
**Cover Art:** by Fire_Juggler  
**Download:** [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/UndertheInfluence.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/UndertheInfluencepodbook.zip) | [podbook of parts 1-6](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/being_sherlock-m4b.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to Fire_juggler for the arts, and to argyle4eva for saying I can record the whole series. And many thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
